


Your Light Is My Warmth

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Feelings Confession, First Crush, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Hugs, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry, altar of the sunne, cheek kiss, moonlillie, poni canyon, warmth and light imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: It was if the warmth had radiated out, causing the ice and snow to revert back to their watery states and drip down like rain





	Your Light Is My Warmth

Water droplets crystallized into ice and snow as the temperature in Poni Canyon rapidly dropped. The darkness above worked to spread its deathly touch, blackening the remaining blots of yellow and blue that dotted the morning sky. Ailey peered up with a shiver and tugged on the too tight sleeve of the recon uniform that Zoosie lent her. She bent down to pick up her helmet.

“Ailey!”

Ailey shot back up and she turned to see that Lillie was coming back again. The girl fumbled about over the jagged rocks and uneven ground, hands ready to catch her fall, her eyes concentrating on the blue flashes that the circuits on Ailey’s uniform gave off. Lillie came to a stop and took a deep breath. She opened her bag and reached inside. 

“I know I already gave you I bunch of revives and potions—but I figured that you’d need more—you can never have too many, especially on a mission as dangerous as this—and I don’t want _you_ —and your pokemon to get hurt.”

Lillie was prone to worry. Every challenge presented in front of her: from a task simple as buying her own clothes, to her decision to run away with Nebby, was strewn over in a pot of her own self doubt, until the fear that bubbled over held her back from what she wanted to do, or pushed her into taking action too soon for her own comfort. Ailey knew that Lillie would worry about the fight against Necrozma: everyone here had to be, but there was something in the way that Lillie rambled, how she teetered between intense gazes right into Ailey’s eyes and nervous glances off to the side, and how long it took the usually quick Lillie to retrieve the medicine that made Ailey think that something else was making Lillie worry as well. 

“Thanks,” Ailey reached over to take the medicine.

Her hand brushed against Lillie’s. Lillie froze in her spot. Her fingertips pressed against the side of Ailey’s hand. Her gaze darted down to their hands, then back up at Ailey. She quickly pulled back.

“I—um—“ She trailed off, flustered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Nebby back, I promise,” Ailey assured her.

“Well, yes, you’re strong, I forgot, you’ll—you’ll be fine,” Lillie tried to smile at her. She shifted back and forth in her spot with a tight grip on the bag’s strap.

Ailey placed the medicine on the ground. She got up and gently placed her hand on Lillie’s shoulder. Lillie tensed up for a brief second before her shoulders rolled back and down. Her lips parted, head tilted up, and her gaze met Ailey’s. 

The suit’s lights cast a bluish glow upon Lillie. They sparkled against the white of her outfit, in the yellow of her hair, the green in her eyes that widened with each passing second. It made Ailey think of a summer’s day; the sun breaking through puffy white clouds. How its warmth caressed the green of the grass, the trees, plants, showering them in its life giving light. Then to how the darkness was spreading, to Necrozma, and how she couldn’t let it take away Alola’s light. She wanted to enjoy all of the perfect summer’s days to come, and share them with Lillie. Lillie, who had come so far since that day they met in Iki Town about a year ago. Lillie, who she had gotten so close to and wanted to get closer still. Lillie, who at this moment looked—

Ailey remembered that she was going to say something. Her face scrunched up as she tried to recall what it was before she looked over at Lillie again.

“I’m scared too. I’ve never faced anything like Necrozma before. I’m scared about what might happen if I go through that hole. I don’t wanna think about the worst, so I try to think about the best. Like getting the light back, and being able to continue with the trials, and how mom, Poppy and the rest of my team, Professor Kukui, Hau, and you all are cheering me on. So even if I’m scared, I’m giving it my all. Just like you Lillie.”

Lillie’s eyes sparkled with wonder. She beamed over at Ailey.

“Ailey. You’ve been with me _all_ this time during our journeys. You’ve treated me like _no one_ else has treated me before. You’re so _kind,_ and _caring,_ and so _strong._ You mean _so much_ to me and I—-“

An indecisive look flashed in Lillie’s eyes. She glanced away again before facing Ailey.

“I really—“

Lillie sharply inhaled, lost in thought. Then the spark shone in her eyes. She leaned in.

“I—“

She closed her eyes and kissed Ailey on the cheek. She pulled back, surprised at herself before she shyly admitted: 

“I really like you.”

Ailey raised her hand from Lillie’s shoulder and moved it up to her cheek. Her fingers grazed lightly over her cheek before cupping it. Her cheek felt warm to the touch, and her heart began to pound as she felt that warmth spread out from her cheek through the rest of her body. It felt like tumbling about the clouds, sprinting through an endless meadow, basking in the light of a golden sun. Her hand dropped.

“I, I’m sorry if I’m too forward. I’ve never felt like this before, it’s—“ Lillie began.

Ailey placed her hand on Lille’s back. She gently leaned in and her other arm followed to pull Lillie into an embrace. Lille rested her head on Ailey’s shoulders. Her hands wove around Ailey and she closed her eyes. And as Ailey held Lillie close, she didn’t feel so cold anymore. It was as if their shared warmth had radiated out into the air, causing the ice and snow to revert back to their watery states and drip down like rain. Rain that gave way to the sun peeking out from behind clouds of gray. She wasn’t scared. She had Lillie beside her. And she felt like she could do _anything._

“I really like you too Lillie. I like you a lot,” she whispered back.


End file.
